One Plus Ten Equals CHAOS
by ShirobaraNikoru
Summary: What happens when Irie sends the Guardians back to the Past and the 'round machine' malfunctions? Also, what happens when Sawada Tsunayoshi gets sent further into the past - say, Vongola Primo's time - all alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's (TheAnimeOtakuXD) rants: **You know, I really should post this fic on my own profile, but…I only wrote this fic for fun at KuroLove's house 'cause we were bored, and that _-censored- _decided to post it on here. Without my permission. Also, it would be too troublesome to manage two stories at once. Good luck, KuroLove. -snickers-

Oh well, by the time I reviewed and told her to delete this, all you people decided to read and review and like it, even though I'm not even a quarter done yet. Are you people that bored? ^^;

So yeah, if you are, read my profile and fic ;). If you're a yaoi fangirl, then don't read my rant about yaoi fics that are rushed (aka KuroLove's Sky's Cloud fic xD).

This isn't romance. Cos I suck at writing romance. And I don't like non-canon pairings, (except G27. LOL, shush).

And thank you for reading this long-as message. Love you all~ :D

**Notes on this story: **When Primo and his Guardians are shown in the anime, they're like 20 or 30+. In this fic, they're a little younger, so much less mature and uptight. Keep that in mind. ;D

* * *

Chapter One

**One Plus Ten Equals CHAOS**

_By: TheAnimeOtakuXD_

Vongola Primo Giotto only wished for one thing. No disagreements. Apparently, as he watched his Lightning and Storm Guardians from his seat, that was never going to happen. A minute sigh escaped his lips as he turned his head to peer at his 'long lost brother'- at least, that was what first came to mind when he got a view of the small brunette. He would like to give his father the benefit of doubt and hoped that he never cheated on his wife, but still… Giotto never considered his father as 'holy', per se.

Sawada Tsunayoshi shifted uncomfortably under Giotto's calculating gaze. The stare itself was enough to send Tsuna running, the man delivering said look added to Tsuna's fear.

Why could he never catch a break? He just uncovered one of Byakuran's secrets – the one with the Real Funeral Wreaths - and now he was in the past. Not his Past, but Primo's past. Lovely. Had Irie made some miscalculation when he sent them back so that they could complete the Arcobaleno Trials? Whatever the reason, Tsuna had no way of knowing, so he instead focused on the task at hand.

Instead of returning to Namimori with his friends, he landed unceremoniously in Vongola Primo's…bathroom. He thanked whatever deity there was that was merciful enough to not make Giotto enter the bathroom before or after his arrival.

Over time, Tsuna nervously exited the large bathroom and surveyed his area. The incident with Byakuran still left him wary and he didn't wish to take any chances. Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be at Tsuna's side, for, as he left the gigantic bedroom, he collided into Giotto. Well, there went his stealth.

"And you are…?" Giotto had asked curiously, not surprised at all that a stranger had exited his personal quarters.

An idea hit Tsuna. He just hoped his plan would work… "I-I'm not sure."

Giotto sighed once more and ended the replay of the conversation there. Was the boy really just some random civilian? He seemed to hold himself that way. Most spies and assassins would have some indication of witnessing death or dealing betrayal. The boy had neither. He was either really skilled, or innocent. But then again, many spies and assassins had claimed they had amnesia numerous times before.

No matter, Giotto dismissed privately. He would observe the boy as closely as he could.

Tsuna had doubts that Primo had actually believed his lie of having amnesia. The disbelief was clear in his cerulean orbs. But if he didn't believe it, then why didn't he say otherwise? Tsuna suspected something was afoot, but wrote it off as his imagination. After all, Primo wasn't evil, right? Right.

He feigned amnesia because it was easier than having to explain to Primo about being from the future and whatnot – that is, if they didn't send him to an asylum beforehand. Messing with time was dangerous, and Tsuna may accidentally unravel history and somehow cause things to become worse.

"G, Lampo, is there a reason why you both are here?" Giotto asked. His exasperated undertone wasn't missed by Tsuna.

"Primo," G began politely, "this boy is disrespectful and does nothing but laze around all day." It was obvious that G was attempting to keep the anger out of his voice. He was a Guardian now; he needed to control his anger.

Lampo obviously paid no attention to the happenings around him, and yawned. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears of grogginess from his eyes and glanced at the scrawny-looking boy next to his boss.

Before G could let his anger loose and Primo could open his mouth to reprimand them both, Lampo said in a disinterested tone, "Who's the weak-looking boy?"

That comment hit Tsuna like a tonne of bricks. Yeah, he was extremely skinny, but all that training he experienced in the Future helped, right? Apparently, that was not so.

Giotto speculated with mild interest as the brunette's large eyes dimmed a little, but then he composed himself and presently appeared nervous. Giotto thought that the boy had a weak will due to his…frail appearance, but it seemed he ought not to judge a book by its cover for he was proven wrong. Maybe the boy was used to such criticism? If so, then Giotto could now see why he didn't seem like the confident type.

"He's a distant relative," Giotto lied smoothly, not skipping a beat. "He dropped by unexpectedly this morning and told me that he's going to stay here while his parents sort some problems out."

Tsuna marveled at Giotto's magnificent lying skills. He idly wondered if it could be passed down just like Hyper Intuition…

G nodded, accepting the answer with no lingering doubt. He took Primo's words as law, after all.

Lampo may have been slightly suspicious, but figured not to care if Primo seemed so sure in his words. He wasn't known as one of the most powerful bosses without having some sort of well-substantiated confidence.

"Does he have a name?" G asked, but not disrespectfully. True, he and Giotto had been good friends for a while, but they were now in the Mafia with others. If G didn't show some well-deserved respect, how else would the other Guardians behave? Unfortunately, Lampo seemed to be denser (and much, much lazier) than G had first thought…

Tsuna's mouth almost opened automatically, but he bit the inside of his cheek before he could make a big mistake. If he made any indication that he didn't have amnesia, then Giotto would be breathing down his neck in less than a second.

Fortunately, Giotto was too occupied with staring into G's eyes that he didn't notice Tsuna's almost-incident. "He has amnesia." Even though his voice was devoid of any emotion other than solemness, his eyes said a whole lot more than his short sentence had.

G's eyes widened minutely in response under Giotto's meaningful gaze. Primo obviously didn't fully believe that the boy had amnesia. All a spy needed to do was to feign innocence and claim that their memory was gone. And once the Family had let their guards down - BOOM! They would either be fully annihilated or their secrets would be leaked out throughout the entire underworld.

Lampo was currently studying the wall with new-found fascination. If the two were going to chat all day about the boy that was around Lampo's age group, then the green-haired young man had better things to do. Like taking a nap. A cat must have a much simpler, carefree life. How lucky…

"Right, you both can go," Giotto dismissed easily, placing glasses back on the bridge of his nose where they had been before both young men stomped in.

G nodded and left his boss' study without much fuss. Lampo gave Giotto a short, bored stare before leaving too.

Vongola Primo elegantly grabbed his glasses and placed it back in its case before turning to face Tsuna, who was currently sitting quietly near him. "Right," he said, "how about you tell me who you actually are?"

Tsuna paled. "W-What are you talking about?" He forced an uneasy smile, hoping that it didn't look as false as it felt.

Giotto's stare turned icy. "Who are you? You are not any ordinary young man. And you look strangely like you could be a distant relative of mine. But if you were, you wouldn't have lied and told me that you had amnesia," he said curtly.

Tsuna released a shaky breath. He was busted already? How pitiful. He was No Good-Tsuna, after all. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly before reopening them, displaying how weary he looked. "Alright," he relented somberly. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't have amnesia. I'm fourteen and I live in Namimori, Japan." He figured that it was best to inform Giotto of most of his personal information. That way, he wouldn't seem too suspicious.

Giotto's chilly mask accidentally slipped off when he heard the word 'Japan' leave the brunet- Tsuna's lips. Spies and assassins from other countries weren't unheard of, of course, but…Japan? Really? Even though he was the boss of the Vongola Family, he had no idea about Japan whatsoever. Japan was his weak-spot.

"And…" Tsuna trailed off uncomfortably. Oh, how he hated what he was going to say next! But, it had to be said. Otherwise, everything would be too confusing and Giotto would feel less inclined to trust him. Tsuna sighed heavily.

"And…?" Giotto prompted almost hesitantly. What could be worse? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"I'm from the future and I'm the Tenth generation boss of Vongola - I'm your successor."

Except that.

* * *

**Author's notes: **So short. D: My shortest chapter. EVER.

LMAO, but it seemed like a good as place as any to end it there. xD I wanted to finish it off in one sitting, so it kinda came out short. _

It's so hard writing 'Lampo'. I'm too used to 'Lambo'. D':

I won't be updating much. Transported, Destination: Namimori is my number one priority. And I can't multitask to save my life. :D Check it out though. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **Yes, yes - Primo and his Guardians appear OOC compared to what they act like in the anime; but remember this: THEY ARE YOUNGER IN THIS FIC. LIKE, A DECADE YOUNGER…OR MORE. LOL. Imagine early twenties… I dunno - they seem old in the anime, though Primo keeps getting younger every time he appears. O_O"

Oh, btw, I don't read the manga version. So if something different happened to Primo's childhood than what I wrote, well - it's an AU, I guess. But who really cares? Don't answer that.

And sorry for the lateness; I had exams. And I was busy with writing the latest chapter for my other fic. x_x

And apparently, Giotto has natural orange eyes. LOL, I don't even…

* * *

Chapter Two

**One Plus Ten Equals Chaos**

_By: TheAnimeOtakuXD_

"W-What?" Giotto's impassive façade was shattered as a strangled cry escaped his lips. But being Vongola Primo, he quickly composed himself. "How?" he asked weakly.

"Uh…" Tsuna stammered. He didn't think this bit through. Was it safe to reveal all about Byakuran? It wasn't like Giotto could change anything since he was this far back in time, right? Byakuran wasn't even born yet. Nor were his parents, really. "Well, there's this man who plans on taking over the world…"

And Tsuna continued for several minutes, careful not to be too specific on whom certain people were or details. Tsuna discovered that Primo was actually a great listener. He only interrupted when things didn't add up. Even then, his questions were sensible and understandable when put in his situation.

"I'm not sure what went wrong with the machine, but hopefully Irie-san and the others will get me back in my time so I can…do something." Tsuna really didn't want to mention the Arcobaleno Trials. Were the Arcobaleno even created yet? Or would was it decades later? The babies never aged physically, after all.

Giotto appeared quite weary and…old. He sighed deeply. "Either assassins and spies are becoming incredibly creative nowadays, or you're telling the truth. Honestly, I really wish it was the former rather than the latter."

Tsuna nodded understandingly. The spies and assassin thing seemed more believable than someone's descendant going back in time to meet their ancestor.

"If you're really the Tenth generation boss, where's your Ring?" Giotto prayed to whatever holy being there was that the boy in front of him didn't have the Ring.

"Oh, right," Tsuna murmured in comprehension, and came closer to Primo. He elevated his hand to display his Vongola Ring.

"It's still in that form…" Giotto breath quietly, almost too quiet for Tsuna to hear.

But he managed to catch it. "Pardon?" he asked politely, rather than letting his tongue slip and become impolite.

Giotto started when he realized that he was speaking aloud. "Nothing," he said calmly. "I guess you really are telling the truth," decided Giotto after awhile. "You're related to me." He smiled. "It seems you received my good looks."

Tsuna refrained from slapping himself. Was the legendary Primo really like this? Giotto had just witnessed the impossible and was already making cracks. Well, at least it displayed how calm and confident - Tsuna supposed reluctantly - he was. He forced an awkward chuckle.

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto began seriously, "I won't inform my Guardians of your…predicament, but you'll have to continue acting as though you have amnesia when you're with others. It'll be much easier on everyone this way."

Tsuna doubted that Giotto would have allowed him to say no, so he merely bopped his head wordlessly.

"Great," Giotto grinned slightly.

Tsuna was once again amazed at the rapid change in attitude. Reborn never said anything about Vongola Primo having mood swings…

xXxXx

Tsuna shifted restlessly beneath the soft blanket atop of his newly-received four-poster bed. Mafioso certainly were rich… Tsuna sighed heavily and decided that he was too agitated to even think about taking a nap.

After the conversation with Primo, Tsuna was directed to one of the many spare rooms within the mansion and was instructed to rest for the time being. But how could he sleep knowing that his friends were worrying about him? Did the Trials commence already? What if they didn't receive the Seals…?

This was all too much for the teen-aged boy, so he chose to take a stroll throughout the halls to clear his head and take a breather.

What would his friends do once they realized he was nowhere to be found? Would Reborn do something extreme like suspect rival Families, or search all of Japan and Italy? Gokudera would be there, supporting Reborn's harebrained schemes that were obviously going to be extreme. And the more interruptions they were given, the longer the Trials will be put off, and the more time Byakuran would have to strengthen his army.

Tsuna was broken out of his frantic musings by a boy his age. It was the same green-haired boy he saw awhile ago in Primo's study.

"Ah," Lampo said brightly as he slowly came to a descent before Tsuna, "it's Mini-Primo," he drawled uninterestedly.

"M-Mini-Primo?" Tsuna repeated incredulously. "Ah, sorry, I forgot your name," he admitted abashedly, finding a new interest in the tiled floors.

"You may look like Primo," Lampo started through hooded eyes, "but you're nothing like him." It was true. Primo would have apologized coolly with a breezy grin, unlike the kid in front of him who seemed oddly mild-mannered.

Ouch. Tsuna refrained from wincing at the blow to his pride.

"Anyway, follow me." Lampo turned so that his back was facing Tsuna, and strolled back the way he came. "Primo wants to introduce you to the others, so you can differentiate between who lives here and who doesn't."

"Oh, ok," Tsuna chirped, his depressed mood disappearing as soon as it came.

Lampo gave sideways glance at Tsuna. What a strange boy. Normally, people would be caught off-guard by Lampo's bluntness - some would even be downright offended and insulted - but the kid seemed indifferent to it, as if he was used to it sharp remarks. Primo was correct, the boy was odd. He recalled the meeting that occurred just moments ago…

Giotto sat down onto his seat before the rectangular table. He heaved a light sigh. "Sorry about my lateness."

Alaude, who had been tilting his head down as though he was asleep and had crossed his arms, peered up to gaze firmly at Giotto. "Your tardiness will not be excused. Why are you late?" he demanded impassively, eyes narrowing slightly.

Lampo released a yawn. He always wondered why Alaude seemed so…uptight. The man was in his early twenties, and yet he acted as though he was an old dictator…or perhaps a headmaster was better?

Giotto smiled at Alaude's austerity for something as minor as arriving four minutes left. The man had a limited patience, after all. "I was occupied," he said, propping an elbow on the polished table and rested his chin on the face of his open palm. "A distant relative of mine has popped up." Literally. Giotto smiled in amusement to himself.

Alaude remained indifferent, and then - as though he deemed the explanation practical - he turned away, closing his eyes.

"Ah, yes," Daemon said brightly from down the table, opposite of Giotto. "At first, I thought that boy was your younger brother - or maybe even son; the similarities are uncanny." He chuckled softly.

Giotto smiled pleasantly, his eyes containing a playful glint. There was a reason he situated Daemon at the seat across the table and in his view - it was easier to monitor Daemon's actions this way. His…idealistic views on what the Vongola should be would make anyone wary.

"Daemon, spying isn't a good thing," Giotto reprimanded half-heartedly. "How do you even do it…?" he muttered quietly, amber orbs flashing in annoyance and interest.

Daemon tutted. "All great magicians mustn't reveal their secrets."

Giotto had an inkling that Daemon simply disguised himself as something unnoticeable all-day and watched Giotto's movements. In a way, that was pretty creepy.

"You look more like a circus ringmaster to me," Knuckle commented with a slight grin.

Daemon whipped to face the golden-eyed man. His eyes flashed dangerously as he frowned in annoyance. His attire was a soft spot. "At least I don't wear a pointless bandage on my nose all the time," he retorted, smirking.

Knuckle glared angrily at Daemon. "It's an extreme reminder that I mustn't fight anymore."

Asari's navy eyes reflected worry. "We shouldn't fight," he said, playing the peacemaker.

The noise was giving Lampo a headache, so - dutifully becoming the lightning rod that absorbed all attention - he spoke up with sleepy eyes, "Can you show us the brat?"

Giotto smiled genuinely, appreciation and approval flashing in his eyes. "Could you fetch him for me, Lampo? He's in the guestroom closest to Daemon's."

Daemon's irritation at that little detail was visible. And, not unlike a child, he leaned back into his chair and pointedly ignored his surroundings, giving everyone the silent treatment.

"Here we are," Lampo said softly and nodded toward the double-doors before him. "I'll go in first," he offered when he noticed Tsuna's obvious apprehension.

Nodding, Tsuna swallowed the nervousness embedded in his throat and walked several paces behind Lampo. When Lampo lazily took his seat, Tsuna was left standing awkwardly to the side. What should he do? Should he stand by Giotto's side, or remain where he was? He was saved from anxious decision by Giotto, who gestured with his hand for Tsuna to move towards him.

Once Tsuna was by Giotto's side, he felt safer and calm. The tension from his shoulders dissipated and they slumped down, drained. "Umm, why I am here?" he asked quietly.

"So that you can familiarize yourself with my Guardians," Giotto replied.

Tsuna nodded in comprehension, and surveyed the room's occupants. Amazingly, Giotto's Guardians were just like Tsuna's - as though they were replicas. They had the same faces, but there were subtle differences.

To the right of Tsuna and Giotto was G. G was a lot like Gokudera from what Tsuna deduced - he was fierce, loyal, and Giotto's right-hand man. But G was calmer than Gokudera. Gokudera usually sent off intimidating waves to anyone who came close to Tsuna - or everyone he didn't know - but G didn't; he had no immediate opinion of strangers unless they appeared to be the dangerous type.

Seated on the left of Giotto was a man who looked an amazingly like Yamamoto. They were both level-headed and excreted a warm and friendly air around them. But whereas Yamamoto would be all-smiles, this man was neutral, though his eyes were warm.

Beside Yamamoto's counterpart was Ryohei's clone. Ryohei's clone was just like G, except that he was grinning. Whereas Ryohei was wild-eyed and boisterous, his clone was tamer and reserved.

Alongside Ryohei's clone, and directly facing Tsuna, was…Mukuro? No. He just had the same appearance as Mukuro - even the same smirk. Mukuro's doppelganger was staring right at Tsuna as though Tsuna were some intricate puzzle that he had to solve. Mukuro's doppelganger, from what Tsuna assumed (judged by the way he held himself), was exactly like Mukuro himself. Tsuna vaguely wondered whether Giotto underwent problems because of Mukuro's look-alike just as he did with Mukuro.

On Mukuro's doppelganger's right was Lampo. Lampo looked similar to Lambo's fifteen-year-old self. However, whereas TYL!Lambo was egotistical and haughty, Lampo seemed uninterested and slightly reserved. Maybe he was only like this when around Giotto?

And finally, beside Lampo was a man with white hair, but wasn't old. If Tsuna hadn't known any better, he would have thought that Hibari had gone blonde. He valiantly refrained from bursting out in a fit of laughter, though his puffed-up cheeks were turning red.

'Hibari's eye instantly snapped open at the chuckle that had managed to escape Tsuna's lips. "And what, pray tell, is so amusing?" he demanded.

Tsuna's amusement instantly subsided. He broke out in a cold sweat under the cold glare he was receiving. "N-Nothing," he stammered.

"Alaude," 'Yamamoto' chided mildly.

"Hm," Alaude, apparently, shut his eyes and remained silent.

"Thank you for that, Ugetsu," Giotto said gratefully.

Ugetsu smiled in reply.

'Mukuro' chuckled. "Now that I can examine him closely, this boy isn't similar to you at all - at least not personality-wise."

Tsuna hung his head at the second blow his pride he received in one day.

"Only a stalker like you would know that, Daemon," G snapped.

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow. Daemon and G got along like Mukuro and Gokudera did - which was, to say, like oil and water.

After several minutes of speculation from both sides, Tsuna was finding it uncanny how Primo's and his Guardians were so alike. It actually made Tsuna somewhat wary, in a teasing way of course.

Tsuna was presently in the bathroom connecting to his own bedroom, which was admittedly ostentatious and - well - big, to put it simply. He rubbed his drenched face vigorously with a small towel to rid himself of the fatigue and weariness that lingered.

He had just exited from the bath that was perhaps even bigger than the one in the base from the Future. Bathing always helped clear his mind. Whether it was because of the sensation of his tension being lifted by the lukewarm water or the fact that no one could disturb him there, Tsuna was unsure, but he didn't care.

Dressed in his pyjamas, Tsuna yawned and rubbed his eyes as he headed to his large bed. Suddenly, he halted in his steps. Something felt off - odd, even. The room was no longer warm and welcoming, but cold and isolating. It was as though someone else with an intimidating aura was in his room.

There was a throaty chuckle from Tsuna's four-poster bed. "So, who are you, really?" Daemon Spade was fingering Tsuna's Vongola Ring, his cold eyes scrutinizing the younger boy.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's heart sank for the third time this day.

* * *

**Author's rants: **LOL, yeah. Short chapter - but at least it's longer than the previous one! :D

YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. Seventeen reviews for the previous chapter. :'D

Watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone again. :D THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE! -squeals- *pinches cheeks*


End file.
